


Self-care

by soulchained



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Masturbation, Other, What else do you want from me, he's just jerking it on his couch, it's just thresh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulchained/pseuds/soulchained
Summary: Normally, he would stay around and watch, in pure ecstasy, as the life leaves his victim but there’s other, more important, stuff to take care of.Namely, himself.The emerald flames around his skull shimmer, tinted just the slightest bit red, as he settles himself in the couch placed neatly in the corner of his ‘chambers’- or what would be his chambers if he ever slept- and spreads his legs with a breathy exhale.





	Self-care

A yawn forces itself out of him as he steps out of a cell, the green hues of his body tainted by the crimson of blood. His eye sockets narrow dangerously when an agonized whimper sounds from behind him but he ignores it otherwise. His lantern hovers in the cell, a few inches away from the dying man, making the Warden chain-less for once.

It’s not as rare as one might think, however, especially when he’s at home and has nobody he should worry about stealing it.

Besides, the lantern is not so easily moved by another person to begin with.

When his victim eventually bleeds out- it’s a shame Thresh wouldn’t be there to see the life bleed out of them, but he has more important things to take care of, after all- the lantern would be there to suck up the soul before it has the opportunity to escape, leaving him to take care of other things without having to worry about missing out on a soul.

Normally, he would stay around and watch, in pure ecstasy, as the life leaves his victim but there’s other, more important, stuff to take care of.

Namely, himself.

The emerald flames around his skull shimmer, tinted just the slightest bit red, as he settles himself in the couch placed neatly in the corner of his ‘chambers’- or what would be his chambers if he ever slept- and spreads his legs with a breathy exhale.

_It’s been a while_, he thinks as his gaze zeros in on the more than obvious bulge that’s building up between his legs. He considers, for just a moment, about letting it calm down before he shrugs the very thought away and lets one hand slip down to palm at his bulge at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Can’t have it end too quickly, now, can he?

His head tilts to the side slowly, eye sockets narrowing until his eyes- if he had any- are half-lidded, and his tongue slides out of his mouth to lap at where his lips would be- again, if he had any. His fingers curl slightly, pressing the sharp tips of his claws into the flesh between his legs; the touch eliciting a growl of pleasure from him.

He continues to palm and stroke himself through the fabric of his pants for a couple of minutes, relishing in the feeling as he forces himself to endure his _own _teasing touches.

The flames licking his skull shudder as he works on opening his coat and loosening his pants just enough for his erection to slip out and slap against his stomach. The noise that leaves Thresh sounds a lot like a purr when he finally- _finally_\- wraps his hand around the base and _gently _drags his nails over the sensitive skin. The Warden continues to carefully scrape his claws against the tender skin of his erection even as his hand slowly slithers up until he reaches the head of his cock and swipes the tip of a single finger over the beads of pre building up.

Thresh isn’t very loud, the most that leaves him is a breath or a sigh, but it’s obvious he’s enjoying his touches, regardless of that fact. The faint red tint seen in the green of his flames just moments ago darkens slightly at a particularly rough stroke and his head falls back to rest against the couch pillow behind him as a heavy breath slips out of him, unnoticed by him. His skull, however, remains inexpressive- safe for the slightly narrowed eye sockets.

If he hadn’t been so frustrated, Thresh would have had this last longer but it had been way too long since the last time he even bothered to touch himself- _perhaps another time_, he muses to himself, before losing himself once more to the feeling of his hand wrapping around his cock.

He strokes himself at a renewed pace, more than ready to finally push himself over the edge he knows he’s been standing on for a while now. His erection twitches in his grip, painfully hard- not that Thresh minds the pain- and a mixture between a growl and a purr rolls off his tongue as his hips loosely thrust into his hand. His free hand slides down his pants to scrape his nails roughly against the supple flesh of his balls before fondling them- it doesn’t take longer than a few more minutes of him fondling and stroking himself for him to feel them tighten in his grasp.

His cock twitches once more and with a rough groan the first jet of white spurts out and drops onto his hand while the next few jets land onto his stomach, covering his pale green skin with the thick and sticky white substance of his seed.

He sits still for a minute or two, slipping his hand out of his pants as he recovers from his orgasm and his cock slowly softens. A grimace eventually spreads onto his features at the realization that he’s going to have to clean himself up. He should have done this elsewhere, really.

At least he didn’t dirty the couch.


End file.
